The Smurfs: Legend of the Lost Smurfette
by The Lost Smurfette
Summary: Ariel, a one hundred and seventy-nine year old girl, with cryptic blue patches, discovers her fate as what she was born to be: a Smurf. Battle Gargamel and save the village from a worse threat, as you read the story of the magical teenage Smurf with more smarts than even Brainy could obtain. Love, adventure, and danger await you in this thrilling tale of... The Smurfs! :-)
1. Ch 1 Brainy's Dream

The Legend of the Lost Smurfette (a.k.a. How the Forbidden Falls Were Renamed) 

Once upon a time, Papa Smurf was waiting for an important delivery...

This was no ordinary package, mind you. This was a package from the Fairy Queen Mersandra's Great Stork.

The Great Stork delivers all of the children of magic creatures to their rightful parents.

As everyone knows, no Smurf brought by Mersandra's Stork is ever a girl, simply because there was no visible need for women in the village. This child... _she_ was different. And she was made as a companion for only one Smurf: Brainy.

There was a knock at Papa's door, one stroke till midnight. When Papa answered it, Mersandra herself walked in. She said that her stork had refused to make the delivery, and took the girl far away, instead.

Mersandra wasn't able to find him on her own and retrieve the child, so she came to seek his help. Papa immediately got out of his nightclothes and began the search.

They finally did find the stork, but they were too late. The child had already been thrown through the magic portal in the falls of the Blue Moon Springs.

Papa and Mersandra scolded the stork severely and sent him home.

Early the next morning, Papa put up signs on the path leading to the spring, renaming it the Forbidden Falls so that he wouldn't see his other smurfs face the same fate as his Lost Smurfette, Ariel. 

The Part They Don't Know... 

Mersandra, without Papa knowing it, went through the portal to look for Ariel, and when she found her, she cast a special spell on the girl to turn her human... with some exceptions. For she knew that Papa Smurf would eventually find the world that was on the other side of that waterfall.

She raised Ariel as her own until she was one-hundred and forty. When she left, she used a disguise and watched her as she grew up. 

Prologue: Story Time 

It was around dusk, and Brainy and I were headed to the nursery to visit the little Smurflings. It was my turn to tell them their bedtime story tonight.

Brainy got them all gathered in a neat circle with a chair in the middle for me. I smiled at him warmly and giggled as he came to my side through an opening in the crowd.

"You didn't have to do all this, Brainy," I whispered.

"Oh, but I did," he replied, kissing me on the cheek before walking out the door.

I sat down. "Alright, little ones," I said, about to turn to the bookshelf behind me. "What story do you guys want to hear tonight?"

"Jumpin' jackrabbits, Ariel, we don't want to storybook story," Sassette said, fussing with her little red pigtails. "We wanna hear 'bout how you got found; how you're Lost Smurfette!"

I turned back to them, no books in hand. "So, you want to hear from the Lost Smurfette's side of the legend, do you?" The Smurflings cheered in response. "OK, OK. Alright, then." I consented. "Once upon a time..." 

Chapter One: Brainy's Dream 

Long ago in Smurf Village, all the smurfs were all snug in their beds, fast asleep. But there was one Smurf who had a terrible dream.

Brainy was sleeping like a baby... until he heard voices calling his name. In his dream, a girl Smurf was crying. It wasn't Smurfette, though. This girl had long, brown hair, glasses, and a green outfit. She was kneeling over something.

He looked over the girl's shoulder and turned a ghostly white. The girl was crying over... Brainy!

The girl heard a noise, and started running as fast as she could. Soon after, the entire village of Smurfs came racing after her.

As he watched, a vision of a hooded figure came into view. The figure removed its hood to reveal the face of a teenage human girl with one blue eye, (the other was brown) and many smurf-colored patches on the left side of her body.

The alarm clock went off, dragging Brainy out of his nightmare. He wanted to tell Papa Smurf, but something inside told him not to.


	2. Ch 2 The Place They Call New York

Chapter Two: The Place They Call New York

I can remember it like only a week ago: My adopting mother, who loved me so much, disappearing without a trace. But that was almost half a century ago...

I don't age like a normal person; I think it's got something to do with the strange marks along the left side of my body.

She disappeared when I was about one-hundred and forty. Her last words to me were "Take care of yourself, my little, blue-spotted angel. Stay hidden, my dear Ariel, they'll do terrible things to you if they saw your patches."

Since then, every decade, I'd take one year to gather supplies, and spent the others in hiding.

This year, it was different. I was now one-hundred and seventy-nine years old. The place they call New York has become very dangerous and very, very strange. They now have things like computers, cordless phones, and moving-picture frames that you control with a magic stick. But I haven't seen it all just yet.

I was walking down one of the many streets when I ran into a man who seemed like he'd give me shelter and work. For I was becoming tired of my current lifestyle


	3. Ch 3 Brainy's Sick?

Chapter Three: "Brainy's Sick?"

Papa Smurf was busy at work with perfecting a formula for Farmer to use on the crops to help them grow faster.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was Clumsy.

"Papa," he panted as he brushed the dust off his pants. He always had a hard time keeping clean, since he's always falling over something. "Something's wrong with Brainy."

"What's going on, Clumsy?" Papa asked, putting his equipment away and joining him outside.

"He's not coming out of his mushroom," Clumsy replied as they walked to Brainy's house. "He's in there, but he won't answer the door."

They were at Brainy's house in a very short period of time. Papa looked in the window, and saw Brainy still in bed.

"You're right, Clumsy," Papa said. "Something really is wrong with him." He opened the door and entered the mushroom-shaped structure. "Brainy?" he said gently. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Papa. Uh…. well, um…. y-yeah, I'm fine." Brainy said in an almost melancholy tone. "I'm just uh…. well…." he trailed off, unable to think of a good explanation for his strange behavior.

"Brainy…." Papa pressed, "Something's wrong. You know you can always tell me."

Brainy sighed, and then sat up in his bed, with his head hung low. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Papa. I don't feel like myself, anymore." He murmured. "I feel…." he scrunched up his eyebrows, and looked up at Papa with just his eyes, "dissmurfed."

Papa reached over and pressed his hand to Brainy's forehead. "You're not too warm, at least. I think we just need to give you a little change of scenery."

Meanwhile, outside, Clumsy was growing very concerned for his closest brother and best friend. Then, a few other Smurfs started coming around and asking questions.

"Brainy's not doing real well," he said. "Papa thinks he might be sick."

The Smurfs who had clustered themselves around Brainy's home and Clumsy-including Smurfette, Grouchy, Gutsy, Hefty, and many others-started to chatter up a storm of comments and questions.

"Brainy's sick?" they all exclaimed.

"He's not sick," Papa's voice rang out above the crowd. "He's just not feeling himself at the moment."

Papa and Brainy emerged from the mushroom house. Brainy had his arms wrapped so tightly around himself that he quaked.


	4. Ch 4 I'm a little… Different

Chapter Four: "I'm a little…. Different" 

After I'd met Master Winslow in that alley, something felt familiar about him. I felt almost as if I were a normal human.

His wife, Grace was very sweet. She made me feel very welcomed. So welcome, I came very close to telling her my secret when she asked me why I dressed the way I did, with the long, dark clothing, and the way I parted my hair.

"Ariel, do you mind not doing that?" Master Winslow said when he heard me humming a song I had known for as long as I could remember.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Master Winslow." I said; for I was so busy repairing a tear in my cloak that I didn't realize I was humming.

"Oh, well never mind, then," he said, walking away to his bedroom.

Then one day, the Winslows' son, Blue asked me why I did things the way I did.

"Well, Blue," I said, trying not to expose my secret too much, I carefully stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. "I'm a little…. different."


	5. Ch 5 I'm not so sure about this, Grace…

Chapter Five: "I'm not so sure about this, Grace…." 

Patrick and Grace were sitting in their room, discussing the guest that had come into their lives almost like the Smurfs had; by accident.

"I think Ariel's a very sweet girl, Patrick," Grace said. "I agree with you, she can be a bit strange at times, like with her clothes, but, besides that..."

"Grace, I'm not talking about her clothing," Patrick stopped her. "I'm talking about her in general. I mean, doesn't she remind you of someone?"

In fact, when Grace thought about it, Ariel did seem to remind her of someone. Quite a few someones.

"Well, I suppose so," she mused. "Why? Does she remind you of somebody?"

"Yeah, she really does," Patrick replied. "Every day, she does something that reminds me of them. She even knows that song they always sing. She almost makes me wish they were here." He sighed and sat down on the bed beside his wife.

Grace knew who her husband was talking about. "I miss them, too, dear. But something gives me a feeling that the Smurfs will come to visit again, very, very soon."

Patrick looked into Grace's eyes with a look of worry. "I'm not so sure about this, Grace…. I'm just not sure."


	6. Ch 6 It's a Smurf Thing

Chapter Six: "It's a Smurf Thing," 

Papa alerted the village that he was going to be taking Brainy and three volunteers to New York to visit the Winslows for a while.

The volunteers were Smurfette, Gutsy and Clumsy. They took the crystals that Papa had made out of the grotto water for the first time in a long time.

The five of them were whisked into the air, travelling through time and space. In what felt like mere seconds, they crash-landed in the kitchen, as Patrick and Grace were walking through.

"Honey, look who's here!" Grace said, pointing at the Smurfs who were brushing the dust off of themselves.

"We were just talking about you guys," Patrick added, cocking an eyebrow. "How do you show up just as we need you?"

Papa smiled, "It's a Smurf thing," then his grin disappeared and he looked at Brainy. "But, I'm afraid we also needed you."


	7. Ch 7 Just a Bad Dream, That's all

Chapter Seven: "Just a Bad Dream, That's all," 

I had gone to bed early that night. I had a lot to do to get ready for the coming decade. As I slept I had a very strange dream, one I'd been having for about a week, now. It seemed to come back, over and over each night, getting longer and longer:

I was running through a forest. I heard someone screaming my name.

"Ariel! Ariel, where are you?" they shouted.

But I did not run to the voices, which were becoming quieter and quieter.

I couldn't remember why I was running, but I ran faster and faster. A thousand footsteps followed me.

They followed me until I reached a ledge. I turned to face them and saw more than a hundred blue men. After that, I was engulfed in darkness and felt a falling feeling. But the most prominent thing of the dream was that, at the start of it, whoever I was in this dream, was crying over one of the little beings; one that wore glasses, like I did.

I woke up, gasping for air. I was drowning in sweat, now.

Down the hall, I thought I heard Blue screaming. I was probably mistaken, because, shortly after I woke, Miss Grace came knocking at the door, asking if I was alright.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm fine," I called back in return. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

"You want to talk about it, sweetie?" She asked me.

"No ma'am, I'm fine, now. Thank you."


	8. Ch 8 Something's Not Right…

Chapter Eight: Something's Not Right…. 

Papa Smurf and Patrick Winslow were up on the roof, looking at the stars, discussing the Smurfs' reasons for coming, as well as the Winslows' odd houseguest.

Papa explained how Brainy had been acting recently. And Patrick described Ariel's behavior, though, he never mentioned her name.

"Your guest sounds very nice," Papa Smurf said. "But she does sound a bit… different."

"I don't know what it is," Patrick sighed. "I mean, Grace is right; she is a good kid, but I can't help finding her so very… secretive."

They got up to go back downstairs, when Patrick added, "One more thing about this kid, Ariel-that's her name-is that she always wears her hair long and keeps herself covered with this dark cloak."

As Patrick and Papa Smurf reached the door to the apartment, they heard Brainy screaming.

 _Something's not right,_ Papa thought. This can't be any coincidence. _Ariel's here and now Brainy is…_ Nothing was making sense.


	9. Ch 9 Not Again, Please, Not Again…

Chapter Nine: "Not Again, Please, Not Again…."

Brainy was sleeping in a makeshift bed at the Winslows', surrounded by three of the four other Smurfs who had accompanied him there. He was hoping that he wouldn't have that dream again tonight…. He was wrong.

It was the same dream as the night before, but it was a little longer. The mysterious girl had so many secrets.

Instead of gasping for air this time, Brainy screamed, waking everyone up. Papa and Patrick came rushing in from another room of the Winslows' home

"Brainy," Papa asked. "What's wrong?"

"Not again, please, not again…." Brainy whimpered, holding the covers over his face. "S-sh-she's here."


	10. Ch 10 You?

Chapter Ten: "You?!"

The next morning, I was in for a big surprise. I got dressed, cloak and all; my usual entourage, then I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Ariel," Miss Grace greeted me when I stepped out of my chambers. "How are you doing today?"

"Very well, Miss Grace, thank you," I replied. Then, I heard something familiar: "What's that sound?"

"I'm sorry?" Miss Grace asked, obviously we weren't running on the same page. I tilted my head towards the sounds of singing to clarify what I was talking about. "Oh… _that_ sound." She waved it off like a gnat. "Some unexpected visitors from out of town dropped in last night in need of our help. Would you like to meet them?"

We walked onto the room, where Miss Grace introduced me: "Smurfs meet our guest, Ariel." Then she said to me; "Ariel, meet the Smurfs."

The visitors were small, and blue. One of them turned to face us. I gasped; they were the beings from my dream.

It felt like the entire world had frozen, all but us… we stared at each other. "You?!" we exclaimed in unison. Then, everything went black.


	11. Ch 11 Brainy's Nightmare Come to Life

Chapter Eleven: Brainy's Nightmare Come to Life

Brainy was enjoying his morning at the Winslows' home… until _she_ walked in.

Something had happened between him and this stranger, Ariel. It was as if the rest of the world had stopped spinning, and they were the only two in the room.

"You?!" they said at the same time. After that, they both passed out cold.

Ariel and Brainy were revived, but Brainy was still having frightened thoughts. She was here; Brainy's nightmare had come to life.


	12. Ch 12 Who Are You?

Chapter Twelve: "Who Are You?"

I woke up on the sofa. I didn't remember how I got there. I did remember that I'd just met whoever that is that had been haunting my dreams for the past week in person. I was determined to find out more about him.

Miss Grace was obviously confused. "Have you all… met, before?"

"No, we haven't," one of the beings, that was wearing a red hat and pair of pants, all with a white beard and mustache, said. "I don't know how Brainy would know her. Much less how she knows him."

I felt his eyes on me. It was like a cold hand on the back of my neck, terrifying and uncomfortable.

I looked around and there he was, sitting on the end table by my head. Our eyes met, and for a moment, I felt a glimmer-which was the only way to describe it-of something that felt pleasant. It seemed that-uh…. what did the other one call him…. Brainy? Yeah, that's it-Brainy felt it, too.

"Who are you?" I asked him and really, all of the strange little creatures at once.

"I'm Papa Smurf," the one in the red outfit said. Then, pointing to each of the other Smurfs, he introduced them. "That's Gutsy, Clumsy, Smurfette, and you've already met Brainy."


	13. Ch 13 Smurfette's Suspicion

Chapter Thirteen: Smurfette's Suspicion

It all seemed so strange to Smurfette, Brainy wasn't acting like his normal self. He was jumpier than usual, and just last night, he woke up screaming again. Today, it was even stranger when a girl came into the kitchen, and she and Brainy recognized each other and then fainted.

What more, was when the girl - whose name was Ariel - hit the floor, she thought she saw blue skin under the curtain of hair on her face. Something was more than a little smurfed about this stranger.

"I'm not very smurfy with this," she whispered to Clumsy and Gutsy. "Ariel… seems a little… different. Don't you think?"

"Aye, lass," Gutsy agreed, squinting as if he could see through Ariel's cloak. "The girl's too… odd."

Clumsy, who would have probably consented to be on their side, instead argued: "I don't know... to be honest, I think she's OK, can't we get to know her better before we start thinking things?"

Suddenly, Smurfette felt guilty, she knew how it felt to be pre-judged when Papa turned her good. "Clumsy's right," she sighed. "We should be nice to her. I mean, if Patrick and Grace can treat her like a friend, then why can't we?"

Gutsy grimaced, "I don't know, she dresses too much like Gargamel for me." This got him a cold stare from Smurfette. "OK, OK, I'll give 'er a chance. But if she tries to extract our essence, don't say I didn't warn you."

But none of this consoled Smurfette's suspicion about Ariel. _Ariel,_ she thought. _Why does that name sound so familiar?_


	14. Ch 14 I Have A Secret

Chapter Fourteen: "I Have A Secret"

I was still in a bit of a shock after my meet with the Smurfs, and I realized that at least one of them knows my secret. I have to tell it now. But who would I tell first? _They'll all find out anyway,_ I thought, _they might as well find out at once._

But I decided that I wanted to tell the one I trusted most first, before I said anything to the others. So I look to Miss Grace and tell her I want to talk to her in private.

We walked to my corridors. "Is something the matter, Ariel?" she asked me, "Is this about those little dreams you had this last week?"

I tried to word my response so it didn't start our conversation on entirely the wrong topic. "Well, yes, and no," I started off, "but more 'no' than 'yes'." I sat at the dresser and look in the mirror, "Have you ever had something that you thought it crucial to your survival to keep hidden?"

Grace didn't seem to understand. "Not really. Ariel, are you alright, dear?"

"Miss Grace, I have a secret." I replied, brushing the hair away from my face. "It is a secret that I have kept for my whole life, one that, I think, it's time to reveal."

I stood up, and turned around as I removed my black cloak revealing a green dress and my blue patches and eye.

Miss Grace was obviously taken aback. "Ariel…" she gasped, "How long did you say you kept this hidden?"

"I am one hundred and ninety years old, due next Thursday," I said as I covered myself back up. "I told you first because you won my trust from the start; I sensed something in you that made me feel safe here. I stayed because I had gotten tired of my secluded life; hiding away was becoming difficult, as well."

"What are you?" was all Miss Grace could manage to say.

"I was hoping you could tell me," I said as I rolled my left sleeve up and showed her the most distinct patch, a blue, four-fingered hand on my palm. It was aligned with the gaps between my five fingers.


	15. Ch 15 She Showed Me Her Secret, Patrick

Chapter Fifteen: "She Showed Me Her Secret, Patrick."

Grace left Ariel's room with a confused and slightly frightened expression on her face. When she got to the kitchen, she told her husband that they needed to talk.

"What is it, honey?" Patrick asked her.

Grace pulled him headfirst to their bedroom, leaving the Smurfs looking bewildered.

"OK, OK," Patrick said, grabbing Grace's other arm and stopping her in her tracks. "We're alone, now. What's going on, here that I don't already know?"

"It's Ariel!" Grace exclaimed.

"What about Ariel, Grace? You're not making any sense," her loving husband told her.

Grace sat down on the bed, wide-eyed and staring blankly at the door at the other end of the room. "She showed me her secret, Patrick." Her voice cracked, "She's going to show us all."

"Secret? Grace, what are you talking about?" Patrick was becoming panicked.

"I can't tell you," she said, trying to keep her composure. "But it's got something to do with spots."


	16. Ch 16 The Patches Were Real

Chapter Sixteen: The Patches Were Real

Brainy Smurf was frightened about the possible reasons why Grace, Ariel, and Patrick went into different rooms almost at once.

"Papa," he heard Clumsy whisper "is Brainy alright? He kind of acts even stranger than he's been when Ariel's around."

"I know," Papa replied. "He seems to know something that we don't."

Brainy turned to face them, "At least I think I know," he sighed, bowing his head. The other Smurfs gasped and turned to face him.

"Brainy," Papa said carefully, "are you really sure about this?"

Brainy took a deep breath, and told the others that he had a dream about her. "I think the same thing happened to her."

The others asked Brainy to describe the dream, but they were interrupted when Grace, Patrick, and Ariel walked in the room.

"Everyone," Ariel said from under the deep, black hood over her head. "I have something to tell you."

Ariel stood with her arms raised, and the Smurfs watched as Grace helped her remove the cloak. Then, Grace walked back out of the way, revealing a blue blotched Ariel. The spots were on her left side. she pulled back her hair and uncovered her face, the entire left half of it was the same color as a Smurf, and her eye was also the same bright aqua color as theirs were, too.

The other Smurfs gasped, but Brainy began to hyperventilate, the patches were real. He was terrified his nightmares were getting more and more realistic by the second.


	17. Ch 17 No, It's All Too True

Chapter Seventeen: "No, It's All Too True... "

Papa was struck with utter shock. Something was going on and he didn't understand it. He went to the rooftop, as he had done the night before, but this time, he wasn't only joined by Patrick. This time, Grace came along, as well.

"This has to be some kind of a joke," Patrick said as he paced back and forth by the stairwell. "I mean, blue patches? It's gotta be some kind of body paint," he laughs nervously, "right?"

Papa was too preoccupied in his own thoughts to respond. _Does this have something to do with Mersandra's disappearance almost two centuries ago?_ He pondered.

Grace's voice startled him out of his train of thought. "I don't know, Patrick. Papa, you know most about this kind of thing, right? What do you think? Is this, like, some kind of prank?"

Papa heaved a sigh, "No, it's all too true; there is a legend of such a thing in the village."

Patrick and Grace were intrigued, they had to hear. So Papa agreed to tell them.

"It all started one-hundred and seventy-nine years ago," He began, "she was meant to be the first girl in Smurf Village." A tear rolled down his cheek, but he continued. "The Fairy Queen, Mersandra, owned the Stork that was supposed to bring the child. But he… took her to what was then called the Blue Moon Springs, and threw her into the portal." Papa choked back more tears. "Then, I blocked off the path with signs the very next morning. That's also when Mersandra disappeared."


	18. Ch 18 Mother Mer…

Chapter Eighteen: Mother Mer….

Mersandra was watching Ariel. She had been doing this for almost fifty years, now. Amazed at how the girl had grown up so beautifully.

"It's almost time," Mersandra said to herself. "Ariel's grown up nicely and now she's met her family. It's best that I should make some sort of reappearance in her life before I change her back."

So Mersandra decided that she'd take the guise of Mother Mer one last time, knowing that Ariel would be confused, but it was the only way to explain things.


	19. Ch 19 It's Time, Sweet Ariel…

Chapter Nineteen: "It's Time, Sweet Ariel…."

I was sitting in living-room with the Smurfs, Miss Grace, and Master Winslow when a bright light came into the room from the window. The figure of a tall, slender woman appeared, standing in the middle of the floor. Everyone was stirred into a panic. The lights were returned to normal, and I saw her.

"Mother Mer!" I exclaimed. I approached her, but was caught off guard when I heard the Smurfs gasp. I looked behind me and saw them bowing down to her. "Why are they bowing, Mother?"

Mother Mer smiled and knelt down, brushing my hair back. She grabbed my glasses from my hand and placed them on my face where they should be.

"Look at me," she said. "Tell me, dear Ariel, what do you see?"

I looked up to her, like she said. I saw why they were all showing her the highest respect. She had wings that seemed to be made of pure light and a tiara of the brightest silver ever. "I am Mersandra, the Fairy Queen," she said.

I felt my face heat up like a fire. I quickly dropped into a curtsy, shutting my eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were…."

I felt her cool hand under my chin; I opened my eyes and lifted my head. "Don't worry, dear," she said. "I never intended for you to think that."

"Why did you come back?" I said, tears beginning to flow like a leaky water faucet.

"I never left you," the Queen said. "I took the guise of all those who have helped you over the last fifty years. I've watched you every day, waiting for the right time to tell you who you are. It's time, sweet Ariel; by the next full moon, which is tomorrow night, you will be reunited as one of your family once and for all."


	20. Ch 20 He'll Be OK…

Chapter Twenty: "He'll Be OK…."

Brainy was astonished, not only that the patches were real, but that the Fairy Queen, Mersandra had come back.

"Give me your hand," Mersandra told Ariel.

She did, the Queen helped her up. "Papa Smurf," she said, walking Ariel to the table in front of the chair. "Meet your long lost daughter," she smiled and had the girl hold up her left hand.

Papa touched his palm to the hand-shaped patch on her palm. Everyone gasped, the other Smurfs bowed again, even deeper, this time. Papa backed up and looked at Ariel, a smile was wide on his face, and his cheeks shined from the wetness of tears.

"Ariel," he said, his voice cracking. "I've been waiting too long for this."

Suddenly, he began breathing hard, the others had stood up by now and rushed to his side and caught him before he could fall. Ariel picked him up and looked into his eyes. "Papa?" she breathed.

Brainy looked at her, a storm of emotion was swirling inside him. Amazement at what Mersandra had said about Ariel, fear for what happened to Papa Smurf just then, and something else, something frightening, but wonderful towards the strange girl herself.

He was thrown out of his stupor when Ariel started pushing repeatedly on Papa's chest with her fingers and putting an ear to him.

"What the Smurf is she doing?!" he gasped in horror.

"Shh…." Gutsy grabbed Brainy's arm as he was about to charge at Ariel. "If you weren't in a world of your own just now, you'd know she's trying to help Papa, ye ninny. Now smurf up, the lass needs to concentrate, she's not did this for forty years, now."

"But how's that supposed to-?" Brainy tried to argue, but Gutsy smacked a hand over his mouth.

"Hey guys," Clumsy ran over to where the other two were. Gutsy was still keeping Brainy quiet. "Ariel's done it! She saved him!"

"Come on, you boys!" they heard Smurfette call out.

The three of them ran like crazy to see Papa.

The four Smurfs were all anxious to see him, they piled up beside the area where he lay, sleeping.

"He'll be OK," they heard Ariel say; "he was just a little over-excited."

Just then, Papa woke up and told Ariel how relieved he was to know that he didn't lose her all those years ago.


	21. Ch 21 Gargamel

Chapter Twenty-One: Gargamel

Back in the world of the Smurfs, things were getting hectic. The Forbidden Falls were doing strange things… it wasn't even a Blue moon, yet and the portal was open.

The only one to find out was Grouchy, who had gotten a little too upset and run out to burn off some steam. He knew that something was wrong. The frightened Smurf hid against the wall alongside the opening, and heard something terrible.

"Ha-ha, Azrael," the notorious Gargamel shouted, "I told you I'd figure it out!" He took out the dragon wand. "Now to take care of that Patrick fellow for good!"

Oh, Smurf, Grouchy thought. I gotta tell the others!

So Grouchy raced back to the village to tell the news. He had to stop Gargamel.


	22. Ch 22 The Winslows Need Our Help!

Chapter Twenty-two: "The Winslows Need Our Help!"

Hefty Smurf was walking along the village boundaries when Grouchy came running through the forest and plowed him down.

"Grouchy!" Hefty shouted, "What the Smurf is wrong with you? You could kill someone speeding around like that!"

"It's Gargamel!" Grouchy panted, "He's going to New York."

"We'd better do something before he finds the others!" Hefty jumped to his feet and helped Grouchy get up, and the two of them went back into the village to gather some of the travelling crystals, and possibly, some recruits.


	23. Ch 23 We Gotta Get Outta Here!

Chapter Twenty-three: "We Gotta Get Outta Here!"

Papa Smurf was standing with Patrick Winslow as he watched his little Smurfs sleeping, silently, yet restlessly, now that the stranger has been revealed as the long-unseen mystery girl. Ariel was sleeping in the living room along with them tonight, because Papa thought it would be best for her so she could feel as if she had been a Smurf all along.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light blasted in the Winslow family's living room. Another portal opened and out of it came Grouchy and Hefty. The two Smurfs landed in the middle of the floor, in front of Ariel, who was fast asleep until now.

"What's going on?" Ariel asked, then, she saw the two additional Smurfs standing in front of her. "Papa Smurf, who are they?'" She asked, looking at Hefty and Grouchy with fearful expression.

"We gotta get outta here!" Hefty shouted. "He's comin' to get Patrick for good, this time!"


	24. Ch 24 A vision…

Chapter Twenty-four: A vision….

I was sleeping soundly, just like the night before… until I had another dream….

A man in a ragged cloak was mixing a potion, an angry-looking tabby at his side. They were standing in a cave, near a waterfall.

Suddenly, the stranger started talking to his cat, I heard him mention Master Winslow… something about finishing him off for good. I couldn't believe my ears. Someone wants to kill Master Winslow? But why?

Next thing I knew, I was wide awake again. I had to tell Papa Smurf and Patrick.

"What's going on?" I asked, But I noticed more Smurfs had arrived in the living quarters. One had a tattoo heart on each arm. The other wore a permanent scowl, and an evidently bad attitude. But both were obviously frightened at the sight of me. "Papa Smurf, who are they?" I asked, slightly worried.

The others were asleep, all but Papa and Master Winslow… and these two that just came.

Papa Told me that the two Smurfs that had come in were Grouchy and Hefty Smurf. Apparently they had come to warn us that some person named "Gargamel" was coming for Master Winslow, and "take care" of him for good.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "I had a dream about that just now."

They all gasped. "Ariel," Papa Smurf said, "That wasn't a dream; it was a vision."


	25. Ch 25 He's here…

Chapter Twenty-five: "He's here…."

Early the next morning, everyone had gotten up after a restless night. Patrick had lost a lot of sleep; the confusion of Ariel's origins, and the fear of Gargamel harming his wife and son if he finds out where they live.

"I can't let this happen to my family," he whispered to himself as he got dressed and ready for work. "I've worked too hard at keeping them safe to fail them now."

He walked down the hallway, thinking about what his boss, Odile, has in store for him today.

His head was aching and he could barely shuffle his feet, due to his exhaustion. Slumping in his chair, Patrick opened his laptop and checked his Facebook page. Good, he thought, no messages from Odile.

Grace came in, kissing her husband on the cheek, and poured them each a mug of coffee. She was still wondering if the things she had seen and heard the day before had actually happened or not.

Ariel and the Smurfs sat in the living room, where Papa Smurf was giving important lessons on life in Smurf Village.

"Alright, good," he said as Ariel recited what Mersandra had already taught her. "There's still a lot more to learn, though."

Ariel was having a good time learning the history of her long lost home, until she froze in an instant. This terrified the Smurfs. She blinked her eyes and started gasping for air once she came around.

"Ariel," Papa Smurf leaped from the coffee table to the sofa, just as Patrick and Grace heard the commotion and came running. He placed his hands on hers. "Are you alright?"

"He's here," Ariel muttered. "In a matter of days, he will find us."

"Gargamel?" Papa asked. "He's on his way?"

"Him," she replied, "but someone else, too. Someone worse…."


	26. Ch 26 The Bodies…

Chapter Twenty-six: "The Bodies… "

Everyone else went back to bed. Everyone, that is, but me. I waited until everyone else was asleep, and went to the roof, pondering over everything that's happened over the last few days.

"It just doesn't make any sense…." I said to myself, and, as I normally did to clear my head, I sang….

La la, la-la la, la

This old enchanted song….

La la, la-la la, la

I've known my whole life long.

Sometimes I feel so blue,

I don't know what to do.

Every time I try to smile,

My thoughts come back to you….

La la, la-la la, la

Lonely blue tune….

La la, la-la la, la

I hope I see you….

Soon….

"Not the right words…." I jumped as I heard Papa Smurf's voice behind me. "But it's still the best smurfing of our village anthem I've ever heard."

"Papa!" I gasped, looking around for any other signs of life. "You - you heard that?"

"Yes, I did…" the old Smurf replied. "I wanted to ask you about that vision you had this morning. Do you-"

"No. No, I don't mind at all," I said, though, really, I did kind of mind… a lot, but I wasn't about to tell that to Papa.

I explained the whole thing to him. I told him about the tall, dark man I had seen in my vision. The man I described wore a black hooded cloak, the inner lining of which was a violent serpent-like green. I also told Papa about the man (more so men) I saw when the person lowered his hood.

I explained how the face kept changing. First, it was Blue's grandfather, Victor Doyle, the next, a face that looked similar to Master Doyle, but with scars and a glass eye, (he looked like a man, named Mad-Eye Moody from a moving picture that Blue liked to watch, called Harry Potter). Finally, the face took the form of a man with thinning, mouse-brown hair, and a fake hand on his left arm.

The man I described raised a wand with his right hand, and he slung his arm out with such force. I told Papa of the strand light that came out of the wand, and, cowering at the other end of the bolt, was Gargamel.

"It may not sound that bad," I added when i saw an unconcerned look in Papa's eyes. "You had to have seen it. The worst part of it was… There were…" I was choking on my words.

"There, there my dear," Papa tried to comfort me, but it didn't help. I was absorbed by the memory of the vision. "What's the matter, Ariel, you can tell me."

"They were everywhere!" I gasped. He looked at me, frightened. "Th-th-the b-bodies …. B-blue bodies. Dead. All of them, dead. All but ten."

I saw the color drain from his face. "Oh no. It can't be." He turned his back to me and looked to the moon. "I've tried so hard. Too hard for it to come to this. Ariel," he looked back at me, a look of desperation on his face, "who was left? Did you recognize them? Who survived?"

"I-I… don't know," I trembled under the pressure of having to relive it all. "I… don't remember."

Papa sighed. "I guess we'll have to smurf that hurdle when we reach it. Come on, Ariel, I'm sure we could both do with some rest."


	27. Ch 27 Moody and His Twin

Chapter Twenty-seven: Moody and His Twin

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was in the town of New York to visit his brother, Victor Doyle, who was very sick.

"Hey, brother," said Victor hoarsely. "Just got a call from Ol' Patty." He coughed violently, then continued, "I promised 'is li'le boy I'd go visitin'. I don' wanna break the half pint's heart… So, I though' I'd ask you to go in my place. You know?"

"How am I supposed to do that, Victor?" Moody asked.

"You could use that Polly-Thingy stuff," Victor wheezed. "Ain't that the stuff you said can make someone look like somebody else?"

"Yes, but I have my doubts that it will work between twins."

Victor sighed, disappointed that his own brother refused to help him. "Yeah, I s'pose you're right."

Alastor Moody seemed to notice the tone of his brother's voice, even if it was distorted by his current condition.

"Oh, alright, then," he sighed. "I'll try. You best be glad I brought some. This stuff takes months to brew."


	28. Ch 28 Transfrormation

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Transformation

I was asleep, or at least, trying to, when I suddenly started having a strange dream. I was sitting up, watching the Smurfs sleeping, then I saw it: a faint little glow.

I didn't know where it was coming from. I looked around, but couldn't find it. I lifted my arms and pushed back my left sleeve. The glow became brighter.

I put my sleeve back over my arm, hoping I hadn't woken anyone up. I felt my heart rate accelerating to an alarming pace.

But, despite my sudden condition, I was considerably calm. Then, another glow came into view, and it engulfed me. It was finally dark again, and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	29. Ch 29 Ariel Smurf?

Chapter Twenty-Nine: "Ariel… Smurf?"

The next morning, everyone woke up at once. Everyone, that is, except Ariel.

"Has anyone seen her this morning?" Papa asked, worried that his one true daughter had run off.

Brainy seemed to be the only one who wasn't concerned. He stood at the edge of the room, acting as if nothing was wrong. But the truth was that he was too scared to look.

Suddenly, he noticed something. Just through the corner of his eye, he saw it: Ariel's cloak.

"Papa!" He exclaimed, approaching the pile of black fabric. "Isn't this her cloak?"

Papa Smurf spun around toward the sound of Brainy's voice. He noticed it, too. Then he saw something his little Smurfs apparently had not. The cloak was moving. Only slightly, but Papa could tell that it was. He knew something, or someone was in that cloak.

As Brainy came closer to the lump of black, Gutsy, Hefty, Clumsy, and Grouchy formed ranks behind him. Smurfette stood back alongside Papa, whose eyes were filled with fright.

The cluster of male Smurfs inched their way carefully forward. Brainy reached his hand out towards the cloak and gave it a quick prod. Suddenly, they heard what sounded like a small yawn.

This made them all jump. "Uh… Ariel?" Clumsy stammered. "Is that you?"

The cloak began to move. "Help!" said a muffled voice from inside. "Ge'me outta here!"

The Smurfs finally recognized the voice. "Ariel," Papa was the first to react. "Are you alright?"

"Papa?" Ariel struggled against the cloak she was entangled in. "What's going on? Where are you?"

"It's OK, Ariel," Papa replied. "We'll have you out of there in no time."

As soon as Papa had spoken, a skinny, blue arm came out through the tangled mess of black cloth. Ariel started groping at thin air, trying to find the other Smurfs.

Brainy ran to see. He reached past her arm to the bundled cloak. Carefully, he widened the opening. What he saw shocked him.

Ariel, the once-human girl, was now a Smurf. She had bright blue eyes, and her dark brown hair was so thick, it wrapped itself around her, and so long, that it ran past her feet. She was completely bare, her clothes and glasses had remained at their humanesque size.

Ariel retracted her arm back into the cloak, and backed away from Brainy, with wide eyes, into the shadows.

Brainy, with equally wide eyes, moved in complete reverse as well, then turned to Papa, "I think this is more of a job for Smurfette," he said, shaking.


	30. Ch 30 Grandpa Victor

Chapter Thirty: Grandpa Victor

Well, it was official, I was a Smurf. Yeah, I was smurf naked at the moment, but I was a Smurf.

Brainy had scared the living smurf out of me when he tried to help. My hair had gotten completely wrapped around me, somehow, so I didn't realize I was bare until too late.

From the sound of the commotion outside my cloth cocoon, it seemed as if it would be the job of Smurfette to help me out and get me an outfit to wear.

"You go ahead, Smurfette," Papa said, "As for the rest of us… we'll go find Miss Grace and then wait on the roof with Master Winslow."

"Yes, Papa," I heard Smurfette say as the opening widened again.

Smurfette climbed in through the hole in my now-too-large cloak. I backed further into the darkness as she approached me.

I could barely see her without my glasses, but I knew it was her. "Uh… Smurfette, this really isn't necessary," I said,hiding behind my curtain of hair.

"Don't worry, Ariel," Smurfette replied. "It's OK. The boys will be out on the roof before you are out of here.

I had no choice. We waited until we heard Miss Grace calling for us, and then Smurfette rawled out of the pile of fabric I had once called my cloak. Suddenly, I felt the cloth move beneath my feet.

"Ariel," I heard Grace say. "It'll be OK. I'll make you some clothes out of the ones you had before."

I wasn't afraid, but more-so curious. I wanted to know what I looked like. Why did Brainy get scared?

"'Ello?! Anyone here?" a male voice said.

Grace jerked her head up. "Oh, no…" she said, rushing Smurfette and me to her bedroom.

"'Oh, no,' what?" I asked, as she zipped back and forth between the living room and hers.

"I forgot that Victor was coming this

week" Grace replied, tossing my clothes and

a sewing kit onto her bed.

"Victor," I heard Grace say from the next room, "I forgot you were coming! The boys are on the roof. The Smurfs are visiting, too, just a head's up."

"Right, then, I'll come down when they are done."

I couldn't help but notice a change in the old man's voice than the last time I'd met him.


	31. Ch 31 There's Something about Victor

Chapter Thirty-One:There's Something About Victor...

Papa and the other Smurfs were up on the roof with Patrick. They were waiting on Grace and Smurfette to get done helping Ariel get something to wear. That's when Victor, Blue's grandfather came up and joined them.

"Hello, lads!" Victor said once he saw them. "What brings you Smurfs back to New York?"

The Smurfs and Patrick related the whole story of what had happened over the last few days. The reason the Smurfs had come; the Winslows' odd visitor, Ariel; the Fairy Queen, Mersandra; Ariel's special ability to see visions; and the fact that Ariel was now a Smurf.

After hearing all of this, Victor didn't seem very surprised. In fact, it almost seemed that he understood everything he had just been told, this confused not only the Smurfs, but Patrick as well. Victor seemed to be very different as to the first time he had met the Smurfs.

A few minutes had passed before anyone spoke again. Finally, Victor asked, "Did this - Ariel - did she have any special 'visions' lately?"

Papa thought about keeping Ariel's vision a secret, but he remembered what happened last time he kept a vision of his own to himself. "Yes," he finally gave in. "Yes, she has."

The other Smurfs' eyes widened in fright as they heard the chilling details of Ariel's vision the day before.

"Sounds awful, lad," Victor said. "Must've scared the daylights out of her."

"Yes, it did," Papa replied, heaving a sigh and feeling guilty for having repeated what his daughter had told him. "It frightened me, too…"


End file.
